


Bonded Through Bandages and Comfy Beds

by Personafan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Assassin Katsuki Yuuri, Assassins & Hitmen, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, based off a tumblr prompt, but it's very brief !! because i'm not sure how to write it, soft assassin au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Personafan/pseuds/Personafan
Summary: 24 year old assassin Yuuri Katsuki is in for a wild ride. Getting ambushed on the way to his target leaves him sporting a serious injury and ends up in the care of a gorgeous Russian man.





	Bonded Through Bandages and Comfy Beds

**Author's Note:**

> So uHM this was written at 1am while i was just trying to chuck out words so it might be inconsistent and hard to understand at some points?? //sweats// english isn't my first language either but i hope i got most of the grammar right?? haha rip so the prompt was: [ "I was sent to kill you but I got hurt and now you’re naively nursing me back to health and calling me cute pet names I cannot do this" AU ](http://little-birby.tumblr.com/post/153586217208/need-au-ideas-but-arent-about-that-angst-life-dw) please don't ask me how victor knows how to change bandages and has antibiotics my sleep deprived brain didn't think that far  
> EDIT: //adjusted the summary a bit since it seemed a little iffy.

He’s been in this job for at least seven years and he never imagined getting caught like _this_. Not lying down on a stranger’s bed (which was ridiculously comfy, or maybe it’s just because he’s never had the luxury of time to buy himself a good mattress.) his stomach wrapped in bandages with labored breathing from his probably infected wound and _–ow_.

 

His savior is nowhere in sight, but the assassin can hear the clumsy open and closing of cabinets and frantic shuffling so he’s pretty sure they’re still there, but everything hurts right now but strangely enough he feels comfortable and now his vision is starting to get dark. He can’t find any strength to keep himself focused anymore so he takes note of the shuffling getting louder and figures that if he wakes up later, he’ll consider himself lucky.

With a final flutter of his eyelids, Yuuri faintly sees his savior’s hand caress his cheek before he passes out.

His savior has eyes so blue, they’re probably deeper than the oceans he’s travelled across.

-

He goes in and out of consciousness after that and every time he opens his eyes his savior is there, and every time he’s awake his savior makes sure they learn a little about each other before Yuuri inevitably drifts off again.

“Hello there, I’m Victor.” His savior, Victor, tells him the first time he wakes up, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Yuuri.” Is what he manages to drawl out, Victor smiles.

“Okay. Nice to meet you Yuuri, how are you feeling?”

Eyebrows furrowed, he tries to move a little and winces at the pain still there. He settles back into the pillows with a sigh. Exhausted from how much effort it took to try and sit up.

“Tired.” Yuuri thinks it came out sounding like a whine because he hears Victor laugh a little. His eyes are starting to droop again and he feels a hand run through his hair.

“Alright then, why don’t you rest for a little while longer? I’ll need you to have enough energy to eat something when you wake up later. Rest now, My Yuuri.”

He finds himself nodding with a small ‘hm’. Not noticing what Victor had called him. Instead relishing the feeling of Victor’s hands fiddling with his hair.

-

The next time Yuuri wakes up, Victor is true to his words and has a tray of soup and water settled on a tray beside him.

Victor is nowhere in sight.

Right now Yuuri feels he can finally sit up and focus on his surroundings. He takes in the room around him. It wasn’t empty, that’s for sure. There was a bookshelf situated on the right corner of the room and a writing desk decorated with poodle knick-knacks. There was a fairly sized wardrobe on the other corner with a coat hung on the handle. There were a few pictures hung on the wall, but without his contacts or his glasses he can’t be sure what kind of pictures they were. Light colored curtains showed it was already evening.

From the looks of it, he was probably in Victor’s room. Going by all of the personal items he’s seen.

Closing his eyes and sighs. Trying to listen for Victor, and surely enough, he hears the faint sound of a running shower.

Realization hits him.

He could probably—should probably, escape. While Victor can’t see him. The moment he tries to move though, the bed makes a creaking sound, and he has to stifle a groan.

Victor hears it, because he hears the twist of the shower handle and the sound of running water stops.

“Yuuri?” His voice is muffled from the bathroom.

He panics, which would have gotten him a scolding from his former teachers and superiors because it would have been _unseemly behavior for such a skilled assassin_ and he starts hearing the insults of his old peers. He tries to cover his ears, his eyes clenched shut but they _won’t stop_ and _all he wants them to do is stop_. He _knows_ he’s not as good as they say he is and _this whole situation is proving it_ but he just wants them to _shut up and—_

“—Yuuri!” His eyes shoot open to meet Victor’s worried blue ones and he realizes that Victor is holding his cheeks.

“I’m sorry.” He says weakly and gently pulls away from Victor’s hands. Yuuri finally gets a proper look at his rescuer and his eyes widen. Russian. Platinum hair, blue eyes and a handsome face.

Victor.

Victor Nikiforov.

His target.

“My Yuuri are you alright?” Yuuri starts crying.

He gets hurt on his way to his target’s place and by some cruel twist of fate ends up getting taken care of by his target? _Does somebody up there like reminding him that he can’t do anything right anymore_?

He’s lost in his own self-deprecating train of thought and forgets that Victor is there until the man starts rubbing soothing circles onto his back and whisper singing what he thinks is a Russian lullaby. For a moment Yuuri laughs a little because Victor’s singing is bad and he knows it because Victor laughs as well.

“It’s bad isn’t it?” He’s grinning and Yuuri can’t help but smile and nod. Feeling a little better, or at least calm again.

“Please don’t ever sing to me again.” He quips.

“Ah, My Yuuri is so cruel. I change his bandages and give him medicine and food and he repays me like this. I’m wounded.” Victor pouts and puts a hand over his heart and Yuuri actually laughs this time and has to wonder why somebody would want this man dead.

He shakes his head and tries not to think about that right now, it wouldn’t help him anyway. Not in his state.

He focuses again and suddenly a spoon is being held to his mouth and looks up and down at Victor with a raised eyebrow.

“I told you that you’d need to eat something when you woke up didn’t I?”

“Yeah but…” Yuuri gestures at Victor, who apparently only had a towel wrapped around his waist the entire time. Victor looks at himself too and winks at him not making any move to put the bowl down to put some clothes on.

“Why, is My Yuuri _shy_?” the grin he sends Yuuri is absolutely adorable and he’s probably affirmed it if the rising heat in his cheeks are anything to go by. 

“What’s with the whole ‘My Yuuri’ thing anyway?” 

"Does it weird you out?" He asks in a way that Yuuri thinks isn't fair because he can't say no to Victor when he's tilting his head and asking so nicely.

So he shakes his head, for some reason it makes Victor positively light up that he doesn't even have time to be confused.

"Great! You see I have another friend named Yuri, he's a lot younger than you. Feisty little thing he is and-Oh, I see what you're trying to do, you're not fooling anybody Mr. Handsome." The man before him huffs and puts another spoonful of soup to Yuuri's mouth. This time he actually takes it in, blinking at the other as he feels the warm flavor go down his throat. 

"Mr. Handsome this time?" He deadpans at Victor, who sends another wink.

"I wouldn't call you that if it wasn't true. Now come on, less talking, more soup." 

Why would anybody want this man dead? 

-

 

 It takes a few days until Yuuri's fever is down and he can finally stand up again. 

 

Victor is supposed to be out today, so he's curious about the small padding of feet outside the room. No harm in checking, Victor agreed that he was at healthy enough to at least walk around his apartment. So he opens the door and traverses out into the living room.

And is promptly greeted by a big fluffy poodle.

He has to gently sit himself onto the couch, because crouching is still too much for him, and motions the poodle to come to him. They're very happy to oblige and soon he's playing on the couch with a giant poodle on his lap with the television on as background noise. Yuuri's getting licked in the face when he hears the jingle of keys on the door, apparently, so does the poodle, because they immediately sit up along with him.

"I'm home, Makka!"

The poodle--Makka. Greets their owner with a cheery 'Boof!'

"Welcome back." Yuuri greets slowly as Makka gets off the couch and paws at his owner for attention that Victor is very happy to give. 

"I see you've met my baby Makkachin." He coos and scratches under Makkachin's ears. The poodle gives another bark, satisfied and pads his way back to his place beside Yuuri.

"Best dog." Is all he says as Makkachin starts licking at his face again, Yuuri laughs heartily and continues playing with them until he hears the sound of a shutter go off.

Oh right, Victor was still there, standing tall with one of the cheekiest smile plastered on his face, phone in hand.

“Did you really just take a picture of a stranger playing with your dog?” Yuuri looks at him incredulously.

“Why, It saddens me that you think we’re still strangers _. Zolotse_ **.** ”

“What does that one mean?”

“Not telling.” Victor chirps, sticking his tongue out childishly and it makes him feel like some high school girl from those cheesy manga he occasionally reads. Yuuri tries to hide it by rolling his eyes, but the fond smile on his face is probably all that the other sees from the way he beams at Yuuri like he did a few days ago.

And it does nothing, _absolutely nothing_ to settle the butterflies (and dread) turning in his stomach.

-

His wounds are almost healed. He notices it when he gets up and there’s a noticeable lack of pain when he does so. He looks at the clock and it reads nine-thirty in the morning. Yuuri glances at the sleeping form beside him and flushes a little. If Victor is anything, it’s absolutely shameless. It took him a few nights until he could actually sleep properly with Victor beside him.

It’s a rare occurrence that Yuuri wakes up before Victor, he doesn’t really know what to do.

 So he stares.

And _stares_.

 _This is your chance_. The assassin in his head speaks.

His chance to _what_?

Escape and _leave_ Victor?

 _Kill_ him?

Should he _really_ do any of those?

Does he _want_ to do any of those?

He finds himself at a crossroads, eyes still on Victor. This was what he was here for right? It was his job and something as simple as this shouldn’t be so damn hard. Him? Hesitate in killing a target because he _likes_ them?

_Wait._

_Does he like Victor?_

He thinks back to his first memories of consciousness here in Victor’s bedroom, and every other moment after that.

_‘My Yuuri, you’re awake!’ Victor’s cheery voice greets him from the open kitchen when he walks out of the bedroom._

-

-

_‘Mr. Handsome, it’s time for me to change your bandages.’ He tries to stifle the heat rushing to his cheeks when Victor wags his eyebrows, grinning at him suggestively._

_Yuuri threw a pillow at his face before doubling over in pain._

_-_

_‘Zolotse, I’m going to take Makka out for a walk, be back in a few!’_

-

The realization hits him and the only thought in his head right now is;

Oh. Wow.

He doesn’t just like Victor. He loves him. Wants to hold onto him.

He likes Victor and the thought makes his heart thump in his chest even harder. The thumping isn’t painful, it’s pleasant and makes Yuuri smile wholeheartedly, but he still starts crying. He doesn’t know how he feel so happy and cry so sadly at the same time.

He’s happy because he’s fallen in love with Victor.

He’s crying because he doesn’t know what to do anymore.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> //sweats heavily// i dont know if i was able to end this in a good place but ahhh adding a second chapter was a split-second decision so let me know what you thought of this in a comment adlfjashdfjas Kris out.


End file.
